


sense of adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Adventuring, Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mutual Idiocy, Near-death Experiences, Poison, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, Yearning, vague as hell plot but itll work out dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What?" Knight responds incredulously, stepping back as Adventurer slaps his wet hat back onto his head with a huge grin on his face."Looks like me and you are pardners now, huh? I ain't gonna let that guy just run off with MY discovery! Lead the way, Knight!"Oh no no no no nono -————Knight learns to loosen up a little. Adventurer learns how to be more careful. They both could stand to talk about their feelings more often.
Relationships: Knight Cookie/Adventurer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sense of adventure

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fic for this site and i put way more effort into this than i should have so BUCKLE UP lads this is gonna be a doozy  
> if you want to contact me with questions abt this fic or anything else you can hit me up on tumblr @forty-ninth or twitter @lavilamp
> 
> enjoy, i will try to update weekly if i can!

If you try to escape on foot, I promise you that we won't get far.

Lest we lose who we truly are.

\- Valiant Hearts, _Adventurer_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Boughs of violet wisteria hung overhead, forming resplendent arbors that swung gently in the warm afternoon wind. An enchanting hidden grove, tucked away from the eyes of civilized worlds and remaining untouched by time - as often was the case when people weren't going around messing with things they shouldn't. Oh, to be a charming little pile of rocks, undisturbed for centuries and enjoying your day right up until you're -

_"Yeehaw!"_

\- kicked rudely into a nearby stream, never to be seen again. A sandy blonde man in a cowboy hat whistles cheerfully as he idly flips a compass in his hand, either completely unaware that shaking the device wasn't helping him with direction or uncaring either way. A crumpled map is shoved carelessly into his back pocket, sticking out slightly with its yellowed edges torn and crumbling from constantly snagging on branches. Perhaps it would have been smarter to keep it in the trusty backpack **[1]** (A must-have for any aspiring explorer, or for anyone who just really hates carrying things in hands) strapped securely around his shoulders, but he was getting tired of having to take it off all the time just to pull out that forsaken map every three seconds. Not that it even mattered, because the damn thing wasn't even _helpful._ But that was alright, for as long as he's adventuring, something was bound to turn up eventually - That's just how it always was. It was not often Adventurer planned anything about his expeditions - Discoveries aren't made if you're only following paved roads!

Fingers ghosting the rim of his hat to keep it from falling, Adventurer finally takes a moment to gawk at the scenery, tipping his head back. The Wisteria Forest was an image woven from threads of dreams - Brilliantly vivid, yet gentle hues danced far above his head, the fading sunset scattering nostalgic shadows and sunbeams across the forest floor below. Legends say these woods were a curse dressed in pink - Everything inside it being so enchanting that you won't even realize you're lost until it's too late. Reaching up, he brushes a hand against the closest bough of flowers hanging down, exhaling softly as a few pink petals float down to stick in his hair like pastel snow. This was one of the things Adventurer cherished most about his travels - You just don't get to see these kinds of things if you only stay in one place all the time! A wanderer's soulmate is the Earth, and he's lucky for that - For she will never stop being beautiful. Or so he tells himself on lonely nights that get just a bit too cold.

The moss covered paths bleed from dirt into stone - And relief washes over him instantly when the trees finally split apart to reveal a clearing - He wasn't lost after all. Before him stands a grand marble fountain, bubbling pleasantly as birds peck at the cracks of aged stone spread out in the shape of a large flower, with the fountain at it's center. Flowerpetals and vines cover its surface entirely, and as Adventurer steps forward, he kneels **[2]** in front of one of the stone petals and realizes something else - Each one has a strange indentation chiseled into it, like something was meant to fit there. But what?

Brushing the enigma aside for now, the treasure hunter steps into the crystal clear water, boots squelching on the rotting plants at the bottom of it as he set his sights on the fountain itself - and more importantly, the glimmering crown laid neatly on top of it. It looked to be made of solid gold, each spoke furling outwards and studded with gemstones, like colorful vines grown just for the sole purpose of sitting atop of someone's esteemed skull. Adventurer's greedy gaze doesn't see the unique craftsmanship though, nor the pressure-plate like pedestal the crown is weighing down, - so when he reaches up and grabs the treasure, two things happen:

1\. The fountain's water bleeds into a deceivingly pretty shade of violet.

2\. The vines beneath the water around his feet suddenly _move,_ grabbing his legs and arms and pulling him down.

_"Wha-!"_

As soon as his head sinks underwater Adventurer _thrashes,_ full-blown panic setting in. The crown lands somewhere beside him with splash, forgotten as he claws desperately at the vines holding him down - And for each one he rips apart, three more take its place. He kicks and struggles and tries to move at _all_ , but they crawl and wrap like snakes around his throat and waist, strong, and _squeezing._ Black spots dance in Adventurer's vision as he grows desperate, lungs burning as he struggles not to cough, his esophagus getting slowly crushed.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Bracing himself on the floor by his elbows, he tries to push himself up enough to gasp a short breath of air - But he comes up short, a mixture of air and water both rushing into his mouth so fast he chokes - and the taste was _rancid,_ burning the entire way down his throat. _Is this poison?_ **[3]**

Dimly, Adventurer wonders if he was going to die. It's not something he had ever thought about much too often, danger just naturally being part of his lifestyle to the point of him becoming numbed to the threat of it - And it wasn't like he was exactly leaving anyone behind to mourn his absence. It was comforting, really - He gets to live without being tied to anyone or anything, unrestrained and free to do whatever and go wherever he wanted without fear of bringing down someone with him. But would today actually be the day? After hundreds of discoveries, thousands of traps and close calls, treasure troves full of moments like this where he thought this was it, was his carelessness finally about to win? Dizziness washes over him, and his eyes squeeze shut as Adventurer's efforts start to slowly weaken.

_NeedtoBreatheNeedtoBreatheNeedtoBreathe-!_

His vision darkens completely, feeling peaceful as his eyes flutter open just in time to catch the fading image of a hand reaching for him from above.

* * *

* * *

This place reminded Knight of a certain princess.

It'd be easy to think one would quickly grow tired of a color after a certain amount of constant exposure to it - But as he rode past endless expanse of pink, pink, and _more_ pink, he couldn't help but grow fond after a while. Surely, once all danger was skillfully eliminated beforehand - Perhaps he'd take her here. A part of him worries over the thought of her possibly getting _lost_ among all of it, blending perfectly against the rosy wisteria and disappearing forever to become One With The Pink, **[4]** but he dismisses the nightmarish thought with a shudder. Maybe, once this mission was all over, he could bring back a branch for her, so she could plant it in her own backyard. Or would she rather have a whole forest like this one? Ah, children were so hard to please. But, such was his oath, so Knight will steadfastly try his best.

An armored hand rests gently on the handle of his lance, relaxed against his side but not far away enough to be defenseless - He wasn't here for just an afternoon stroll through the flower tunnels, after all. Rumors of a great beast have been circulating through town, it's lengthy list of victims becoming noteworthy enough to reach the ears of the Castle itself, warranting a visit from their finest Knight to defeat it, and give his people peace of mind. This would not be the first monster he's slain, nor will it be the last - But something about this scenario specifically was starting to make him feel uneasy. He had absolutely _no_ idea what he was up against, exactly - Nothing about the mangled corpses left behind gave any clues as to what kind of creature was murdering people, only that it was _effective_ in doing so. How any creature could somehow manage to blend in amongst such a colorful place as this was worrying in itself, as well - Was it camouflaged? Or... underground? Knight casts a paranoid glance at the ground beneath him as he nudges his horse **[5]** onwards, patting it's flank as a form of comforting it - His faithful steed seemed just as worried about this as he was.

"Don't worry." He mumbles, almost more to himself instead of his steed.

"We will not fail. We just need to-"

A flurry of movement in the undergrowth catches his attention, and Knight goes silent, a hand on his horse's flank guiding the way and urging the animal forward off the path - and he quietly draws his weapon. Unnecessary thoughts dissipate like smoke in the wind, his mind falling easily into mannerisms hardened by years of training and experience - and the world sharpens around him. Something _big_ was ahead of him, and moving - and glancing up, he sees an entire _tree_ bend and fall away in the distance, presumably shoved aside in the monster's path. Knight tugs the reigns and rides faster, eyes focused on that slight movement and trying his best to catch up. _Can't let it get away. How's it moving so fast?_

He bursts into a clearing, and just catches sight of what looked like a slithering tail disappearing into the bushes. Sitting up in preparation to give chase, Knight barely draws the reigns in time when he catches splashing out of the corner of his eye - and he finds himself scrambling out of the saddle before the horse had even fully stopped.

_Someone was in trouble!_

Knight can't even recognize who it is as he reaches the edge of the old fountain, not even attempting to register fully what exactly was going on - He can ask what happened later. His shimmering lance glints in the sunlight as it was sent slicing through the water, vines shriveling up with a hiss as they were uprooted in dozens. Kneeling down, the armored cavalier hooks an arm around the drowning stranger and _pulls,_ slashing wildly and placing a foot in to use his leverage against the plants to drag them both out. Vines wind around his boot, but Knight was far heavier in armor and not easy to topple - so he kicks them away without effort and lays the person gently on the ground. Now that the danger has temporarily passed, he realizes that he _does_ recognize the man - Wasn't this Adventurer? The two haven't ever been personally introduced before, but it was hard not to notice the tales murmured around town that the pesky explorer often left behind in his travels - This guy always seemed to bring trouble wherever he went. And wherever trouble went, Knight went too. There was a scary second where Adventurer just laid there limply and Knight genuinely feared that he was too late or would have to try and revive him - But just as Knight fumbled his helmet off and tossed it to the side and leaned in, the other man's chest twitched, and suddenly Adventurer's eyes flew open and he was throwing up water violently into the grass. Relieved, Knight settles for patting the other's back awkwardly as he waited for him to be done, searching the other for any other injuries he might of missed - But other than the occasional scratch and bruise, once all the water was back outside of him (where it should be), Adventurer seemed alright, if not a touch pale.

"Th...Thanks." He wheezes at last, haphazardly flinging an arm to snatch up his sopping wet hat from where it landed beside them and wring it out. Adventurer's sun-bleached hair stuck to his flushed face, bits of it curling and popping up as it dried in the sun - wild and unkempt, much like the man who grew it. Knight nods, noncommittal as he grabs his helmet up from the ground, but forgoes putting it back on just yet - The fresh air was nice. Knight's own hair was yellow and fell in wavy waterfalls down his back, **[6]** desperately in need of a brush, but Knight always forgets, usually just putting it up in a simple messy bun so it doesn't snag while he's out riding.

"What happened?" Knight asks bluntly. _Are you okay?_ He asks as well, with a concerned gaze rather than words. **[7]** Adventurer fiddles with his hat some more, shifting uncomfortably under the attention as a sheepish expression creeps over his face - and Knight raises a suspicious eyebrow in response.

"Haha! Er, well - _funny story, but-_ " The explorer's hands shoot up in defense as Knight sighs.

"Wait, wait! Lemme finish, because I swear it was worth it, alright? There's this _really nice_ treasure that I-"

Adventurer scrambles to his feet and peers at the fountain, his excited grin quickly fading into clear confusion. Knight follows his gaze - But all that was there was just... the fountain, with bits of vines floating either at the surface or twitching angrily at the bottom. It wouldn't be a good idea to go near there again... also why was the water purple?

"Wheres... the crown?"

Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Adventurer circles the entire fountain as Knight watches from where he was, equally befuddled. Knight hadn't seen a crown when he'd arrived - and part of him wonders with growing worry if perhaps the rowdy explorer had hit his head.

"Sit down for a moment. You almost drowned a few seconds ago, remember?"

Adventurer rolls his eyes, but makes his way back over and collapses dramatically beside the cavalier - cheeks puffing out in a pout, which was when Knight realized that the blonde's face was still rather red, more than what should be normal. Catching himself staring, Knight sits up ramrod straight, his own cheeks starting to warm while Adventurer stretches out, completely oblivious as his shirt rides up on his tanned stomach. Gods, this was why Knight hated having to be near anyone other than his princess for extended periods of time - Overwhelmed by his own awkwardness, Knight grasps his weapon for comfort and looks away at the trees. The monster he was searching for must be out there still...

"After I came all this way, too..." Adventurer moaned, his whining going mostly unheard during Knight's current distress. Deciding that if the man was well enough to whine, Knight was _perfectly_ content with leaving the idiot to it - and he places his helmet back on as he gets to his feet.

"Be careful." He warns as Adventurer regards him with slight surprise - pointedly ignoring how the other looked almost _disappointed_ that he was leaving.

"Some kind of... killer is out here. It could be a monster- You should go home."

The explorer's face falls in a way Knight doesn't even hope to understand, nor even tries when the expression melts away in seconds, replaced by a sudden anger as Adventurer springs to his feet, wagging a finger in Knight's face.

"I bet that bastard stole my treasure! I have to go after it!" _Oh no._

"What?" Knight responds incredulously, stepping back as Adventurer slaps his wet hat back onto his head with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like me and you are pardners now, huh? I ain't gonna let that guy just run off with MY discovery! Lead the way, Knight!"

_Oh no no no no nono -_

" _No,_ " Knight protests with a strangled sound, voicing his actual thoughts for once with ease. "I have this handled, I don't - I don't _work with others-_ " But Adventurer was already heading off towards Knight's horse, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"Oh come on, please? I won't slow ya down, promise!" He turns around with such a pleading look, and -

That - 

Knight sighs, knowing he'd lost.

**Author's Note:**

> [ 1 ] - Intelligently named "Backpacky."
> 
> [ 2 ] - He actually tripped and almost fell on his face.
> 
> [ 3 ] - If he hadn't currently been drowning at the moment, he might've had a criticism or two for the trapmaker about the unnecessary overkill. This would not be the first time he's written hatemail to someone over poor trap-design. 
> 
> [ 4 ] - Knight has had several experiences where he had lost the Princess when she was sitting right in front of him in her own room due to the fact that everything else in the room was also pink, and he'd rather not speak of it.
> 
> [ 5 ] - Similarly named as the backpack, with the title "Horsey." Names weren't really the strong suit of this Kingdom's population.
> 
> [ 6 ] - People often complain to him over wearing the helmet so much and hiding it all, but Knight is not above threatening to shave himself bald to get people off his back about it.
> 
> [ 7 ] - Horsey, somehow sensing the homoerotic tension was probably going to take a while, walks off to find a nice patch of grass to nibble on.


End file.
